


Вампирша

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: А ты попробуй выпить меня до конца...
Relationships: Елена Темникова/Дарья Шашина





	Вампирша

Даша хотела этой встречи. Именно в это время, в этом месте и с _этой_ особой, чьи клыки не вызывали естественного страха, как у большинства, а скорее заводили. Последние несколько вечеров Шашина занималась тем, что ласкала себя, представляя объятия вампирши, её стройное бледное тело и ярко-алые губы, с которых соблазнительно стекала струйка чужой крови. Даша знала, что непременно станет самой вкусной жертвой брюнетки. Возможно, после встречи с ней вампирша вообще откажется от любой другой «пищи», а к Шашиной будет наведываться всё чаще, даря наслаждение своими клыками и языком.

Даша глубоко вдохнула через нос, когда сзади её шею обхватили холодные пальцы с длинными аккуратными ногтями.

— Что, даже не закричишь? И не упадёшь в обморок, безоговорочно отдавшись мне и моей ненасытной любви? — её голос был сексуально хриплым, а дыхание обжигало будоражащим холодом, каким бы странным ни казалось подобное сочетание.

— А ты попробуй выпить меня до конца… — Даша отступила на полшага, прижавшись спиной к упругой груди вампирши.

Со стороны брюнетки послышалась насмешка, после чего вампирша игриво прикусила мочку уха Шашиной. Ей уже доводилось контактировать с жертвами, которые мнили о себе слишком много. Такие всегда бывают дерзкими и смелыми, пока не падают замертво. Опустошённые.

— Меня забавляют твои провокации, но я слышу это далеко не в первый раз за пару сотен лет, уж поверь, — вампирша развернула Дашу лицом к себе. Шашина застыла, очарованная красотой Королевы сумрака. На долю секунды у неё перехватило дыхание, и Даша приложила ладонь к своей груди, успокаивая сердцебиение.

Вампирша, не сводя голодных глаз с её шеи, облизала нижнюю губу и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжила говорить:

— Я и сама когда-то была на твоём месте. Такая напуганная, такая… вкусная, — она с трудом подняла взгляд, чтобы посмотреть Шашиной в глаза, затем провела указательным пальцем по её подбородку и улыбнулась, — но с тобой это не продлится долго. Совсем скоро ты просто заснёшь, а я отправлюсь на поиски новых аппетитных красавиц.

И вдруг она запела, погружая Дашу в гипнотический сон. Шашина будто проваливалась в глубину, по большей части добровольно и не пытаясь выкарабкаться. Неожиданно тьму начали разбавлять алые полосы, подобно атласным лентам опутывая Дашино тело. А голос не затихал ни на мгновение, но постоянно отдалялся и будто бы звал за собой в неизвестность.

И тогда Даша сделала шаг.


End file.
